Triangle
by SmilinStar
Summary: Max, Logan and Alec join the dots COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Alec sat lounging on Joshua's sofa, one leg hanging off and his head propped up on an old squashed cushion. He had been sitting there watching 'Big fella' Joshua painting yet another Joshua – 'Joshua no. 257' and after watching him for nearly three hours, he could officially say he was bored.  
  
"Hey Josh", Alec called out, "Do you think – "  
  
Joshua spun around and the paint still on his paintbrush flew through the air and landed on none other than Alec.  
  
"Oops", said Joshua with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
Alec just sat there staring back at Joshua, his previously flawless skin now splatted with blue paint.  
  
"I suppose that made things a little less boring", he muttered wiping away the paint, leaving blue streaks on his cheek.  
  
"Sorry", said Joshua grabbing the X-5 by the shoulder and rubbing furiously at the blue marks.  
  
"Hey hey, it's fine really", Alec said pulling Joshua's strong hands from off him. "Body paints all the rage now Big fella!"  
  
"Rage?" echoed Joshua with the same Joshua–specific innocence.  
  
"Um, well it means . . . um."  
  
"I thought you took common verbal usage," came a cold familiar voice.  
  
Alec and Joshua turned to see Max standing at the doorway.  
  
"Hey Little fella," smiled Joshua.  
  
"Hey Big fella," said Max dropping the attitude for him. She walked into the room and gave him a big bear hug, which Joshua of course returned.  
  
"So Maxie, don't I get one," said Alec with a hint of amusement flitting across his face.  
  
Max rolled her eyes as she let go of Joshua and turned fully to face Alec.  
  
"Rage Joshua," she said looking straight at Alec, "means trendy, ultra fashionable, ultra popular."  
  
"See I knew that," said Alec taking one step closer to Max. Max stood perfectly still.  
  
"It also, however, means anger and absolute fury," she almost spat the last word out.  
  
"Aww Max, what have I done now?" smiled Alec getting right up in Max's face.  
  
Joshua stood watching the advancements of both his transgenic friends and his eyes moved rapidly from one to the other.  
  
"Uh, Little fella, Medium fella . . ."  
  
"No Josh," Alec interrupted, "if Max is upset about something, I think it's best she lets it all out. Right Max? You obviously came here to let off some steam. So come on. Where's the tough bitch gone?"  
  
Max stood staring straight into Alec's sparkling hazel green eyes. He knew he was succeeding in winding her up, it was just so damn easy.  
  
"Still here," was all she said.  
  
"Well good, cos I was getting worried for a second there."  
  
"Logan's pretty annoyed and well I'm far from very annoyed."  
  
"Well the guy should be more careful."  
  
"It's his home and you're lucky he even lets you in."  
  
"Aren't I just," smirked Alec.  
  
"That equipment was important!"  
  
"Yeah, for eyes-only only!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that!"  
  
Alec had been recently finding Logan's work far more irrelevant to the transgenic's cause and as it was obvious the human harboured some trust issues with himself, he had begun to feel very used. Of course Max didn't see it his way. She believed her little Logan was a saint.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Alec retorted as calmly as possible.  
  
"You know what? I don't need this. If you don't apologise – "  
  
"What Max? You'll do what?"  
  
Max stared intently at him. He still didn't recognise his jealousy even with an IQ of well above average.  
  
"Just get over yourself, if you ever want anyone to care about you," Max said stoically. Turning around and giving a brief wave to Joshua, she walked out of the house. Alec stood fixed in place, staring at her retreating back. The house was silent for a while after she had gone and it was broken predictably by Joshua.  
  
"Little fella angry."  
  
Alec let out a noise of something along the lines of a bitter laugh, "When is she ever happy?"  
  
"Logan make Max happy, you make Logan unhappy, Max unhappy."  
  
Alec turned to look at Joshua, the seriousness on his face highlighting the truth in his words.  
  
"Medium fella should say sorry," Joshua continued.  
  
Alec blew out a long sigh. He walked over to the sofa and picked up his black leather jacket. "Maybe," he said putting it on.  
  
"See ya later Big fella," Alec said patting Joshua on the back. Then turning, he walked out of the house, bouncing down the stairs of the front porch. Swinging himself onto his bike, he rode off in the opposite direction to which Max had gone.  
  
Alec had spent the last few hours on his motorbike, speeding through the sectors that split Seattle. He found it was the best way to think and get an adrenaline rush at the same time. Joshua certainly had an uncanny ability to tell the truth as simply as the difference in black and white. Max was unhappy when the person who made her happy was unhappy but did he want Logan happy? The answer to that, he had finally figured out, was yes. He didn't really like the guy but he wanted him happy. The only reason for this was also crystal clear, he wanted Max happy. Was it just because Max had saved his sorry ass a countless number of times? Was it the guilt at nearly killing her once? Or was it more than that? 'Shut up Alec' he told himself silently. 'You think too much.'  
  
"So he actually said that?"  
  
"He so did!" laughed Logan.  
  
Max let slip another smile, "Well I'm sorry but she so deserved that!"  
  
Logan nodded as he continued screwing a bolt into place. The new transmitter was practically looking brand new. Well that was apart from the big strips of brown tape keeping it together on either side.  
  
"I mean, I don't know what was funnier, his face or hers!"  
  
Max laughed some more conjuring the images up in her mind. This was the release she had needed all day. She was stupid not to have come here first she realised as she watched her favourite person working away in front of her. Max was soon interrupted from her thoughts by a loud knock at the door.  
  
Logan looked up to Max and shrugged his shoulders to indicate the fact that he had no idea who it was at this time of the night. Both their questions, however, were answered when the person made themselves heard.  
  
"Hi Logan, it's Alec, can we um talk."  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Max looked in a panic at Logan. She did not want to have to confront Alec again, especially after their altercation earlier today.  
  
"Don't let him know I'm here," she whispered to Logan. Logan nodded, slightly perplexed at Max's behaviour as she ran into the main bedroom to hide. Putting it down to the fact that Max hated the guy, he got up slowly and walked over to the door. If he was honest with himself, he hated the X- 5 as well.  
  
On opening the door, Logan found a slightly dishevelled and tired looking Alec.  
  
"Alec," was all Logan said, keeping his voice as even as possible.  
  
Alec pressed his lips flat, his attempt of a smile. "Can I, uh come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Logan said moving aside.  
  
Alec walked into the room, stuffing his hands into his jacket. Logan closed the door and turned to face him.  
  
Alec knew there was no other way to do this, so he just came out with it, "I'm sorry," he said quietly looking straight at Logan.  
  
Logan said nothing. He wasn't sure whether or not the guy deserved forgiveness for his behaviour over the last few weeks.  
  
"I know I've been even more of a jerk than usual lately," he continued. "It's just cos, well," Alec laughed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I – I admire you."  
  
Logan's eyes widened.  
  
"Max is completely right, I'm a total screw up and well I'm working on it, slowly," he added.  
  
Logan let out a sigh. He didn't know how to respond to the usually cocky X- 5's confession. "Um," he started, "Let's just forget it hey."  
  
Alec nodded. Neither really wanting to shake the other's hand, Alec just turned to walk back to the door. As he opened it, he stopped and turned back again.  
  
"You know I meant it," he said, "Any guy that can make our tense Max loosen up and smile deserves some respect." Leaving it at that, Alec closed the door behind him and walked through the sliding doors of the lift, which would take him to his bike and finally home where he could sleep.  
  
Logan stood fixed in place, not quite sure what to make of his last remark. He told himself he was probably just trying to ease the tension but his instincts told him, there was more to it and it had done nothing to suppress his growing suspicions.  
  
Max crouched down next to the bedroom door, her eyes watching events through the gap and her transgenic hearing allowing her to hear every word being said.  
  
Can, I, uh come in came Alec's voice. She had never heard the cocky idiot sound so unsure of himself.  
  
Sure replied Logan calmly.  
  
Max watched as Alec walked into the room and stuffed his hands almost protectively into his jacket. Max wanted to laugh.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
'What the hell!' thought Max. She had asked him to apologise but she'd never actually believed that he would. He had his own pride to save.  
  
I know I've been even more of a jerk than usual, lately  
  
'Big jerk'  
  
I admire you  
  
Max's eyes widened in disbelief. She had to give the X-5 credit. He was damn convincing.  
  
Max is completely right, I'm a total screw up  
  
Something caught in Max's throat. He was being completely honest. Now that she looked carefully, everything about him shouted vulnerability – his posture, his clothes, hair and facial expression. He was exposing himself right there and then, but why?  
  
I'm working on it, slowly  
  
Max watched Logan's reaction and for some obscure reason, she prayed that he would forgive him.  
  
Let's just forget about it hey  
  
She knew there was a reason she loved this guy. Max watched the sad smile on Alec's face as he turned to open the door but then he stopped and turned back. Max waited anxiously to hear what he had to say.  
  
You know I meant it. Any guy that can get our tense Max to loosen up and smile deserves some respect. With that he was gone.  
  
Max heard nothing else but the thuds in her chest. 'What the hell had he meant by that?' and by the look on Logan's face, he was thinking exactly the same thoughts.  
  
"He's gone Max," called out Logan towards the bedroom.  
  
Max got up from off her knees and opened the door slowly. Logan smiled a weak smile as she emerged from behind the door. Walking over to the table, he picked up the transmitter and held it up towards her, "at least he apologised."  
  
"Yeah," Max nodded putting her thumb into her left jean pocket. "I think I might head home. It's pretty late and Cindy'll be worried."  
  
"Course," Logan nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Max smiled, taking her jacket from under the table and putting it on.  
  
Logan watched from his window as Max climbed up onto her motorbike and sped off into the distance towards Space Needle. Logan rubbed his face from exhaustion as he turned the transmitter in his hands. Putting it back down on the table, he turned out the lights and walked into his bedroom. 'Maybe tomorrow'll be better' he thought and prayed silently. 


	3. Chapter Three

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Mornin Boo" Max looked up from her breakfast to see Original Cindy walk into the kitchen, still in her night t-shirt complete with fluffy slippers.  
  
"Morning," replied putting her spoon back down into her bowl.  
  
"So what's your plans girl?" asked Cindy shutting a cupboard.  
  
"I might go hang out with Josh, I was kinda brief with him yesterday."  
  
Cindy turned round to look at Max, who was sitting cross legged on her chair at the breakfast table.  
  
"What happened?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Someone else was spending quality time with him," Max answered flatly.  
  
Cindy raised her eyebrows.  
  
Sighing Max answered Cindy's unspoken question, "Alec."  
  
"So what's golden boy done now?"  
  
"Can we please not talk about 'golden boy'!" Max snapped.  
  
"Ooh okay," said Cindy taking the hint.  
  
"Sorry," Max apologised.  
  
"No sweat girl. I'm taking a shower. You can take yesterday's leftovers to the big guy if you want," Original Cindy said walking past Max out of the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks," Max said getting up and not so graciously dumping her breakfast bowl into the kitchen sink.

"Nice," said Max taking a step forward to come in line with Joshua.  
  
"Joshua no. 258."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Logan, Max . . ." Max smiled, "and Alec."  
  
The smile instantaneously fell from her mouth. She looked up at Joshua, "I don't get it."  
  
Joshua got a clean paintbrush and started pointing at the various colours.  
  
"Brown-black, Max," Joshua pointed to a splodge of colour at the top of the page. Max nodded. "Blue-black, Logan," Joshua pointed to another splodge of paint in the left hand corner. Max smiled realising the eye colour link.  
  
"and the green-black's Alec," Max finished for Joshua. Joshua nodded slightly puzzled at Max's deduction.  
  
"Carry on," Max said.  
  
Turning back to his painting, Joshua pointed at the black, green and red streaks. "Black – mystery, secrets, dark and complicated. Green – jealousy and red – anger, hurt and love."  
  
Max stood looking at the colours and now that she looked, the brush strokes had begun to merge together. Stepping back slightly, a stark three pointed shape filled her mind – triangle.  
  
"Oooh that's a triangle."  
  
Joshua and Max turned to the doorway. Alec was standing there with a purely innocent look on his face. Max met his eyes for a fraction of a second, before moving them back to the painting. Suddenly feeling inexplicably uncomfortable, she decided to leave.  
  
"Sorry Big fella but I need to get going."  
  
Joshua gave her his best pleading puppy dog eyes but to no avail. "Sorry Josh," she apologised again. Without looking at Alec, she sidestepped him and attempted to walk out the room.  
  
"Max you don't . . . need to go," Alec finished more to himself as he watched Max walk out of the house. Joshua shrugged his shoulders at Alec. Running his fingers through his hair, Alec sighed, "so what's it called then?"  
  
Joshua looked from Alec to the painting, "Max, Logan and Alec," he answered.  
  
"Triangle," muttered Alec under his breath, realisation finally dawning on him.

"Max!" Alec ran across the street dodging the cars on the road, leaving behind a trail of angry drivers. He had left Joshua in a rush and had set out chasing after Max. Luckily she hadn't got too far as he closed in on the girl with the mass of dark brown curls hidden under a black woolly hat.  
  
Max spun around at the sound of her name being called. The roads were fairly busy but it was not until her eyesight had been directed the honk of car horns on the main road, that Max realised who had called her. 'Great,' she inwardly groaned.  
  
Alec noticing that Max had stopped and turned around, slowed his pace to a brisk walk. Even from afar he could sense the impatience in her and of course the ever unwelcoming vibes directed his way.  
  
"Max," he breathed as he came to a halt in front of her.  
  
Max found herself arguing with the two sides of her brain. One was saying 'be nice' the other was saying 'rip him apart' for confusing the heck out of her! The safer option was to say nothing. So that's what she did as she focussed on a point just above and beyond his right shoulder.  
  
"Max," he started again, "Look, I did what you asked me."  
  
"What just coz I asked you to," Max snapped, making it obvious which side of her brain had won the argument.  
  
"Hang on, I thought you'd be happy?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that you grew a brain of your own and finally did the right thing, without people telling you what to do? Yeah real proud."  
  
Alec shook his head, "Never good enough for you, is it?"  
  
Again Max said nothing.  
  
"You know what? This is great for my ego but I'm sorry," he practically yelled, emphasising every syllable of the word 'sorry'.  
  
"Sorry for being the screw up, sorry for you saving my ass, sorry for me even breathing, sorry for me even existing and sorry for even trying to apologise. How's that Maxie, better?" His voice was bitter but incredibly not at all wavering.  
  
Finally forcing Max to look him straight in the face, Alec brought his in dangerously close proximity to hers. "But you know what?" his voice now dangerously calm. Max could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and the consonants rolling off his lips, "screw" he paused making sure he had her full attention, "you." Max watched Alec back away and without so much as a second glance, he started to walk back down the street.  
  
'He really hated her,' Max realised, the bile rising in her throat, causing her to feel sick to the stomach. 'Well stuff him too!' she screamed at herself indignantly. She didn't give a shit. Never did.

Author's Note 2 - I'm not quite sure where this is heading but i'll get the next chapter up soon - that's if i'm not revising!

MirellaM - thank you for your review -my first one yipee!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So I was thinking, maybe a little pasta with a sprinkling of herbs and ooh my aunt from New Jersey has the best recipe for fresh tomato sauce . . ."  
  
Max just smiled and nodded at Logan's rambling. Due to the fact that she had bolted yesterday night, Logan had suggested that they had dinner together again tonight. To be honest, she didn't really feel up to it but the poor not to mention sweet guy had gone to all this trouble and she really did not want to upset him. Afterall, he was the only good and constant thing in her life at the moment and she did not want to screw that either.  
  
"So do you wanna set the tables?" Logan asked. Max continued staring out the window, "Max?"  
  
Max jerked her head around, "huh?"  
  
Logan's forehead creased with obvious worry, "you okay Max?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm good. Set the table, sure," she smiled standing abruptly and not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Okay good," said Logan not at all believing her.  
  
Max moved to get the plates out of the cupboard, slamming it shut. Logan, who had been standing with his back to her, had jumped at least what felt like two feet into the air at the sudden sound of banging wood. Turning around in expectation of an apology, he received nothing. Max hadn't even noticed, causing Logan's worry to heighten up again. Even with the noise of the last bang resonating in his ears, he hadn't been prepared for the loud clang of plates on the table either. If he hadn't been leaned up against the kitchen counter, he would have been on the kitchen floor by now, suffering from his second heart attack. Max still hadn't noticed.  
  
"Uh, Max?" Logan's voice came out slightly shaky. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Max turned up away from the table, her facial expression and shrug of her shoulders showing her to be completely oblivious to her 'slight' temper, "I'm fine, Logan."  
  
"It's just . . ."  
  
"What?" asked Max, the underlying tone of annoyance clearly audible.  
  
"It's just um . . . you must be uh . . . hungry."  
  
"Very," smiled Max.  
  
'Phew' Logan breathed silently 'nice save.' "Well you'll be glad to know, it's ready."  
  
"Great," smiled Max again. Logan recognised the put on smile. He knew something was wrong, well that was fairly obvious – it's a wonder his plates were still in tact – but he knew better than to push her. She'd only retreat further into herself, if he tried. Logan knew that she trusted him and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

"I am not playing another game, man!"  
  
"Oh come on Sketchy, my man, you know you want to!"  
  
"Nah uh Alec, I'm broke."  
  
"Well who am I gonna play?" asked Alec waving his hands around and nearly whacking some guy with the pool stick.  
  
"Alec, we know you are the king of pool, so why not let the poor boy keep some of his money," OC shouted from the side.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine," Alec surrendered, following his two human friends back to their table. "I'll get the beer," Sketchy offered leaving Cindy and Alec alone.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Cindy once Sketchy was out of hearing range. Alec pretended to do the 'I don't know what you're talking about' look on Cindy but it hadn't worked. One glare from Cindy threatening a 'smack down' made Alec forget his transgenic ass kicking abilities and made him spill.  
  
"I apologised," he said truthfully.  
  
Cindy looked confused, "So why she so mad?"  
  
Alec laughed uncomfortably, "I apologised for apologising and for even being on this planet and then I said something along the lines of 'sod off!"  
  
"So you really didn't apologise, then?"  
  
"No actually I did, but apparently it wasn't good enough."  
  
Cindy sat studying the handsome X-5 in front of her. His hair was a mess, his shoulders were slumped and his normally sparkling and charming green eyes were dull, as if the lights had gone out. He wouldn't say it, but he was hurting. Original Cindy was an expert at noticing the symptoms.  
  
"She'll come round."  
  
Alec's expression stayed flat, "I don't really care whether she does or not."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of her constantly picking away at me and scrutinising my every move."  
  
Cindy just shook her head. God, the boy was dense sometimes,  
  
"No Alec, you need her just as much as she needs you."  
  
"Huh, yeah right! She's got her precious little Logan. I bet that's where she is now, laughing at the ol' screw up Alec."  
  
"Alec . . ." Cindy started.  
  
"Thanks Cindy but I'm just facing facts. I think I'm gonna go for a ride," he said getting up and putting on his jacket. "See ya later Sketch," Alec shouted to the returning Sketchy. Cindy went to open her mouth again but Alec had already disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Where's he gone?" asked Sketchy finally reaching the table. Cindy just leaned into her hand and sighed. "Oh well, more for me then," said Sketchy sitting down.

* * *

The night sky was clear but very few stars dotted it, to help the full moon light up Seattle. The air was cold but could only be felt with the rare breezes. Even so, Max sat with her knees to her chest for comfort. The Seattle skyline from Space Needle was the only thing that kept her sane, when everything else in her life was spinning off in all directions.  
  
She had left Logan's earlier than planned. The food had been great but she just hadn't wanted the company. Logan didn't deserve her mood swings. He probably didn't even deserve her. Once there used to be a time, when all she could think about was Logan – the love of her life – and then when they had finally got it together – enter Alec.  
  
Okay, so maybe the virus wasn't directly his fault but he still could have done something. Then again, it was the same cocky X-5 who had lost her and Logan their one and only chance of ever finding a cure. She had hoped she would never have to see him again but lucky for her, he turned up again. But this time it had been different. Sure, he was still annoying and she'd gladly kick his ass any day, but they had started to get on. He had become something a long the lines of a friend. However, recently, things had changed again. He was far more distant and his treatment of Logan – well to put it bluntly – was downright rude. Although she didn't want to admit it; she missed him. On the outside, she was fiery Max, always pissed off at him, but secretly she was relieved at the level of ease between them. And sitting here all by herself, that was what she craved the most.  
  
His harsh words earlier today had cut so deep and though she had thought it, it had hurt. Not so much his hatred for her but the fact that he had believed, she hated him. The hurt in his eyes had been clearly visible and now she couldn't shake them from her brain.  
  
The air around her had started moving again. The sudden change in atmosphere had almost let the faint footsteps behind her, go unnoticed by Max. Almost. Turning, Max met the very same eyes that had haunted her very last thoughts.  
  
"Alec," was all she said. 


	5. Chapter Five

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The air between the two transgenics had once again stilled after it's brief burst of movement, leaving an eerily silent Seattle night in it's place.  
  
Alec should have known better than to climb up onto Space Needle – it was an unspoken acceptance between them all that Space Needle belonged to Max at night. And it was just Alec's luck that he too had been seduced by it's amazing powers of allowing even the most complicated minds to unravel and think freely from just sitting on it. He should have known that Max would be up here. He had prayed she wouldn't be but a part of him had still hoped. He had felt a desperate need to apologise but his pride held him back. He had done nothing wrong. If anything, Max should be the one apologising and staring back at her at this particular moment, all he could do was hope.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the words cut through the air, colder than the night itself.  
  
He knew it had been too much to ask. Knowing also that if he opened his mouth now, he would regret it forever, Alec decided not to even dignify Max's question with a response. Putting his hands in his pockets, he turned to leave.  
  
'Say something!' Max pleaded with herself, "Alec . . ."  
  
He just kept on walking.  
  
"Alec," Max called louder this time; "you don't have to leave."  
  
Alec hesitated and then turned around to face her. He was curious as to what she wanted to say but even so he refused to get any closer. At this distance, he was safe. He could leave whenever Max's insults got too much but if they were going to have a civil conversation, then it was going to have to be utterly honest. Lying was not an option.  
  
Max shifted slightly under Alec's intense gaze, he was giving her no route for escape.  
  
"I . . ." she stuttered.  
  
Alec's gaze never once moved.  
  
"I know that sometimes . . . I'm a total bitch to you."

"Sometimes!" Alec scoffed.  
  
"Most of the time," Max corrected herself, "but you . . . you just . . . drive me up the wall!" she yelled finally losing her temper, the one she had worked so hard to control up and till now. "You're always so full of it and you always seem to go out of your way to make my life hell! And recently, I mean, what the hell is your problem? You've been nothing but a jerk and a total asshole!"  
  
"Is that all?" asked Alec, sounding completely unaffected.  
  
"See, see what I mean? You're acting as though you haven't done anything wrong! Yes, I'll be the first one to apologise! I have been a bitch to you and I'm sorry but you . . . you won't even admit you've done wrong! I mean, you're not even a big enough guy to apologise. Not that I would have expected . . ."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
". . . any better . . what?" Max finished her ramblings to look back up at Alec.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I have been nothing but a big jerk these last few weeks. There is no excuse for my behaviour and I'm sorry."  
  
Max stared at him wide eyed and now felt another need to apologise for her barrage of assaults.  
  
"But even so, I don't deserve the crap I have to put up with from you," he finished.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry," Max said quietly.  
  
Alec smiled weakly, "we sure are perfecting the art of apologising today, aren't we?"  
  
Max laughed softly, "yeah."  
  
Alec let out a sigh, "can we just forget about it all and call a truce?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Good"  
  
"But . . ." Max started.  
  
"Oh great, here we go."

"I still get to kick your ass now and again."  
  
"Always my ass, Maxie," grinned Alec.  
  
"And no calling me Maxie!"  
  
"Well if you get to kick my ass, I get to annoy the hell out of you, Maxie, it's only fair."  
  
"Ok, ok, deal," Max agreed reaching her hand forward for a hand shake. Alec closed the gap between them, placed his hand in Max's and shook it once.  
  
"So now we're back on speaking terms," he said casually after removing his hand from hers, "do you think you could, you know, cover for me at work tomorrow?"  
  
Max punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, Maxie, I said my ass, not my shoulder, head or any other part of my body for that matter."  
  
"You're one big ass anyway."  
  
"Hey, we're supposed to have called a truce remember?"  
  
"I think I preferred being pissed at you."  
  
"Well, what can I say Maxie, you can't live with me, you can't live without me."  
  
Max went to take another swing at him but this time he had been prepared and grabbed onto her wrist before she could inflict anymore damage.  
  
"See ya tomorrow," he whispered, leaning in closer to Max, before letting go, turning around and leaving.  
  
Max remained firmly in place as she watched Alec disappear, Space Needle was now left feeling extremely empty. Why was it that her life was so much easier when he was being a jerk and when she was angry at him for one reason or another? If Max had to define the word 'confusing', Alec would be the first thing that would spring to her mind and it didn't look like that would be changing any time soon.

* * *

Ting – hmmmmm . . . . m/a or m/l? I'm not quite sure myself but I'm more of an m/a person, so I'm guessing it's gonna be m/a but I think you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Candyabble – I will try and put up the other two stories but I've got another three weeks of exams to go! They should be up some time after my exams are over. 


	6. Chapter Six

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Joshua's invited us to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
Logan stopped typing and spun around in his chair. Max was standing at the door with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Oh," was all Logan could say, as a quick memory of Joshua's last dinner party sped through his synapses.  
  
"It should be fun," said Max brightly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You don't sound so sure."  
  
"It's just last time wasn't such a great success, with Alec and well. . ."  
  
Max nodded reminding herself of what happened.  
  
"And I mean with you and Alec fighting at the moment," Logan continued, "maybe Joshua should arrange it for some other time."  
  
Max for some odd reason found herself getting very annoyed at Logan's excuses.  
  
"Logan, we are the guests, he sets the time not us," she said sounding harsher than she had intended.  
  
"Yeah I know . . . it's just . . ."  
  
"Logan, if you don't want to go, it's no big deal, really."  
  
"No no I do, it's just Alec."  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Well I dunno, I just don't trust him especially since you don't anymore either."  
  
"Logan I do trust him and I think you should to."  
  
"Yeah," Logan sighed.  
  
"If you're worried about the atmosphere, don't. Tensions won't be high and it'll just be a nice casual relaxing dinner." Logan nodded, smiling grimly. The look not going unnoticed by Max but she decided not to think too much of it, "Good, well I'll tell Josh he can be expecting both of us."

* * *

"The food smells great!" smiled Max, watching Joshua bring the dishes to the table. The plates were set, the candles were lit and Original Cindy had helped lay out the cutlery.  
  
"So now all we do is wait for the boys, huh?"  
  
"Logan will be here," assured Max.  
  
"Well he better coz . . ." Cindy was interrupted by the knock at the door. Max raised her eyebrows at her friend to replace the words "I told you so," but OC just smiled back. Turning around, Max could see why.  
  
"Hey Max, Cindy," smiled the ever charming smart aleck. "Great set you got out here, Big fella," he said pointing to the dinner table.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Joshua proudly.  
  
"So where's Logan?"  
  
"He'll be here," said Max trying to defend the normally impeccably punctual man.  
  
"Good, coz I'm hungry," smiled Alec patting his stomach.  
  
'Yeah he'll be here,' prayed Max, 'he'll be here.'  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"The food's cold," sighed Joshua.  
  
"Cold pasta tastes better anyway," said Alec trying to ease the big guy's disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry," mumbled Max, "we shouldn't have waited this long."  
  
"Hey Boo, you don't need to apologise."  
  
"Don't worry Max, something important probably came up, that's all." Comforting words from Alec, defending Logan, sounded awfully odd to Max, but she was nevertheless grateful.  
  
"Yeah, you'll probably right."  
  
"He could have phoned," OC said cheesed off anyway. Alec glared at Cindy, they were trying to take the load off Max not pile it on. "Well, I'm sorry, he could have. He's a great man an' all but the amount of trouble Joshua's gone to."  
  
"It's okay," said Joshua, "cold pasta good. Better."  
  
Max collapsed on to the sofa as Cindy gathered the plates back together and dumped them into the sink. Alec, not at all enjoying the atmosphere, decided to make it his mission to try and lift everyone's spirits.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," he started. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "Why don't we all sing songs?"  
  
"Sing songs?" Max asked incredulously.  
  
"Why not? Piano's downstairs, it'll give us something to do."  
  
"I don't sing honey!" laughed Cindy at Alec's ludicrous idea.  
  
"Ok, fine, what about uh . . . painting?"  
  
"Painting?" Max asked again.  
  
The only person for the idea was Joshua, who was literally bouncing on his feet at the suggestion.  
  
"Nuh uh, sugar!"  
  
"Ok fine you all be boring then," Alec sighed, heading for the basement and the piano.  
  
"Alec, please don't tell me you're gonna sing," yelled Max from the sofa.  
  
Alec spun around, "Hey, I'm not that much of an insensitive jerk. This house is already falling down, no offence Josh, and it don't need any cracked windows!"  
  
Max smiled despite herself, "Good. Just checking."  
  
"Dishes need washing," called Joshua from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm outta here," yelled Alec, making his exit quickly.  
  
"Men," sighed Cindy getting up, "I'll help you Josh."  
  
'What on Earth would I do without these guys?' thought Max as she decided to forget about Logan and unkept promises for the night. She was not going to worry herself sick or even worse get spitting mad at him. For Joshua's sake, she was going to try and enjoy herself.

* * *

Alec sat in front of the dusty piano. He never really sat and played anymore. Probably because of all the memories of Rachel it brought back to him, but even so, he thanked Manticore silently for at least giving him one not so destructive method of releasing his anger and emotions. But strangely today, he didn't feel angry or despondent. For the first time in ages, he actually felt content and the piece that he was playing, without really thinking at all, demonstrated exactly that.

* * *

OC stopped scrubbing the dishes for a second, as she listened to the soothing music coming from the basement. Smiling, she resumed her scrubbing, whilst Joshua continued drying.  
  
Max gave the appearance of not really noticing the music, as she continued to flick through her magazine, but she had noticed. The strange flutter in her stomach reminded her that she had most definitely noticed. In no simpler terms, the piece was beautiful.

* * *

As Alec continued playing, a smile crossed his lips as without having to even see them, he knew his friends too were smiling. 'Mission accomplished,' he thought silently as his smile widened. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So have you talked to Logan?" asked Cindy shutting her locker door.  
  
"He paged me about four times."  
  
"And you haven't talked to him?"  
  
"Why should I?" Max said indignantly, as she sat down on the bench.  
  
"Well, maybe there's a perfectly good reason as to why he didn't show up yesterday."  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. I'll go over later but I still have every right to be mad."  
  
"Mad, Maxie? No you're just slightly eccentric and permanently pissed, that's all." Max looked up to see the grinning Alec. Normally, she'd be kicking his ass right about now. Normally.  
  
"I wonder why?" Max said getting up from her seat.  
  
"As much as I'd be honoured to be the one responsible for your usual state of mind, I think you were just born like that Maxie." This time she whacked him.  
  
"Owww!" he moaned. OC just laughed. She hadn't seen these two play fighting in ages and to be honest it was a great relief. Her quiet moment for reflection, however, was short lived.  
  
"If these packages don't disappear in the next ten seconds, YOUR JOBS WILL!" came the very unwelcome yells from Normal.  
  
Grabbing their bikes, all three of them reluctantly collected the packages from the front desk and headed out of Jam Pony. 'One day, Normal, one day . . .' Max thought silently as she mentally flicked through all the possible methods of revenge she could use.

* * *

"So have you talked to Logan?" asked Alec as both he and Max got back on to their bikes after delivering their last package. He had debated bringing the topic up but he just couldn't help himself. It wasn't as if he was programmed to annoy her and say the wrong things, it just sort of happens without him even trying. Surprisingly though this time, Max didn't appear to be irritated as she just looked at him blankly whilst fastening her helmet, "No."  
  
"Oh," was all Alec could say.  
  
"I was actually gonna head over there now," Max said as they moved out of the street. Riding side by side down the road, they continued their conversation.  
  
"You don't sound like you want to." Max sighed, "I just don't want to be in a position where I'm angry at him."  
  
Alec clearly surprised she was still talking to him about Logan, tried his best in providing unfamiliar support, "Maybe something really important came up," he offered.  
  
Max shook her head, "he would have phoned."  
  
"But I mean he's been paging you."  
  
"Exactly," Max snapped. "It's not as if he was involved in an accident or something."  
  
"Well you don't know that."  
  
"Either way, I'm not looking forward to this, coz right now, I'm just so damn angry that I might just . . ."  
  
"Whoa! Maxie, Calm down. I think I better come with you."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"Oh I think I do. We wouldn't want anything to happen to lover-boy now would we?"  
  
Max screeched to a halt. It was only after Alec had gone a couple of metres that he realised Max was no longer beside him. Stopping, he turned back to look at Max. She was still seated on her bike, both feet either side to keep her balanced, her arms folded across her chest and with a face that said it was looking for blood.  
  
"We are not like that!" she growled.  
  
Alec wanted to laugh but if he also wanted to remain amongst the living, he was going to have to retain himself.  
  
"Ok, ok, you're not like _that_!"  
  
Max glared at him before moving up next to him.  
  
"I'm still coming though," he said not looking at her.  
  
"Fine," Max snapped.

* * *

Max stood staring at the apartment door whilst Alec stood fidgeting beside her. Looking from Max to the door, he realised he was going to have to do the deed, otherwise they would be standing here for the next ten years. Sighing, he reached his arm up and knocked twice on the door.  
  
"Door's open, come in," came the familiar voice. Alec stepped in front of Max to open the door and allowed her to enter first.  
  
"Hey guys!" Logan smiled, walking out of his study. "So you got my page then?" he asked Max.  
  
Max nodded, mustering a weak smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Logan frowning.  
  
Max wanted to scream but she remained utterly calm.  
  
"Nothing's particularly wrong, it's just, well you know, you missed out on a fantastic dinner last night."  
  
"Oh my God, Max!" Logan exclaimed moving forward. "I totally forgot. I was caught up in doing something for the S1W and I completely forgot. I am so sorry."  
  
"The S1W?" asked Max not quite believing her ears.  
  
"Um yeah, Asha came round yesterday with these files and it just completely slipped my mind."  
  
Still calm, Max asked provocatively, "And this would have nothing to do with your reluctance to come in the first place?"  
  
"God, no Max, I swear, I just forgot, I am so sorry!" Logan pleaded.  
  
"Whatever, Logan."  
  
"Max . . ."  
  
"I've got to go," she said turning and marching straight out of the apartment.  
  
"Max . . ." Logan called after her again but he was just left by himself, alone in the apartment. Well, not quite alone. Alec still hadn't moved. Logan looked up at him, expecting an onslaught but all he received was a trademark smirk. Happy with his perfectly calm reaction, Alec turned and left to follow Max. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Max dumped her stuff in her locker with a thud and slammed it shut.  
  
"So, I take it you're still angry?" Max turned around to look up at Alec, who for once didn't have a sarcastic grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Gee Alec, I wonder what gave that away?"  
  
Turning back away from Alec, she picked up her leather jacket and started to put it on.  
  
"So where you headin'?" he asked.  
  
"Crash, I think it's time to get drunk," she said walking passed him. Alec reflexively grabbed her wrist before she could get any further.  
  
"What?" she spat out.  
  
"Getting drunk doesn't help," he said sincerely.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you know what does?" Max said getting more irritated by the minute.  
  
"Come on," he said tugging her as he moved forward but Max stood firmly in place. Alec looked back at her, "just trust me ok, this is better than getting drunk."  
  
He studied Max's face as a moment of indecision crossed her features, "well at least tell me where we're going?"  
  
"You'll see," Alec winked.  
  
Max rolled her eyes as she jerked herself free from Alec's grip. "You better not be messing with me," she muttered as she followed Alec out of the building to their waiting motorbikes.

* * *

"How much further?" moaned Max as they both sped their way along what seemed a never ending road surrounded by forest. They were at least a couple of kilometres out of Seattle and Max although somewhat intrigued was also prepared to beat the crap out of Alec if this turned out to be some stupid joke of his.  
  
"Ok, ok stop up there," Alec finally spoke, as he motioned to the side of the road. Both motorbikes came to a halt and the now switched off engines helped to amplify the silence that captured the area.  
  
"What now?" whispered Max.  
  
"Why you whispering?" Alec whispered back.  
  
"You are too," Max whispered again.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Alec said his voice gaining a little volume, "just follow me."  
  
Max sighed as she followed him into the dark forest, 'he better know where he's going,' she prayed silently. She did not want to get lost in the forest with Alec. That would be her worst nightmare._ 'Would it?'_ Shit! Max nearly swore out loud as she was struck by her thought. 'Course it would!' she reassured herself, _'right?'_ Just as she was about to start another argument with her inner self, Alec interrupted her.  
  
"Here we are," he smiled proudly.  
  
"What!" Max yelled. "The middle of a forest? This is what you wanted to show me?" If she had been angry before, she was more like an erupting volcano now.  
  
Alec laughed, "Yeah, coz I actually like seeing you mad." His laugh died to a sigh, "No of course not."  
  
"Then what?" Max asked softening her tone.  
  
"See this tree here."  
  
Max looked up at the tree Alec was standing against, "yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Honestly Max," he smirked, "look at all the other ones."  
  
"Yeah, so they're all trees, and the point is?" she said as she spun around quickly on the spot.  
  
"Ok Max, look at the branches."  
  
Max looked up to look at the branches, not that it was particularly easy, even with the moon shining directly above them. "So they're all high branches on very tall trees," she said not at all getting Alec's point.  
  
"Exactly," he said.  
  
"What?" Max asked even more confused.  
  
"All the trees have tall trunks with high branches, except this one," he said patting the tree he was standing up against.  
  
Max, now that she looked more carefully, noticed he was right. The branches were low and curved round, setting itself apart from the rest of them. "So?" she asked far more intrigued although she wouldn't let him know that.  
  
"So," Alec said as he got one foot up onto the branch and reached up and grabbed a higher branch, "you can climb it." Kicking off from the ground, Alec swung up onto the tree.  
  
Max laughed, "so we're here to climb a tree?"  
  
"Not any old tree, Maxie. You're gonna have to get up here and see for yourself."  
  
"Can I just say that this is incredibly stupid," Max muttered as she swung herself up onto the branches.  
  
"Don't diss it, till you've seen it," Alec said, as he sat down on a much higher branch. "Are you sure this can hold us both?" Max asked as she finally climbed up onto the higher branches.  
  
"Max, I don't think you're that heavy."  
  
"Yeah but you . . ." Max stopped halfway through her sentence as she sat herself down and looked in the direction of Alec's gaze.  
  
"Wow," was the only word that escaped her lips. Alec's smile widened.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
For acres in front of them were tall, luscious deciduous trees. Max's eyes swept across the sea of trees below them, and her eyes finally came to rest on the glacier topped mountains that lined the horizon. The moonlight and starlight shining above them caused the tops of the mountains to sparkle and illuminated the sheer magnitude of the now silvery landscape before them. "You should see it at sunrise," Alec whispered.  
  
"Can we?" Max asked turning to look at him in profile.  
  
"Hey you don't have to ask me."  
  
"So how comes you knew about this place?"  
  
Alec looked down into his lap and then back towards the horizon. "After," his voice was so quiet, Max wasn't sure she had heard him, "after Rachel died . . . I just needed to get away and think."  
  
Max felt her chest constrict as she watched Alec's moonlit features form a solemn expression.  
  
"I couldn't use Space Needle, well it's your space, so I just went for a ride and ended up here," he shrugged, his arms still holding onto the branch.  
  
"I'm sorry," Max said, the words sounding awfully empty.  
  
"Well anyway," Alec started, his voice louder, "I'm supposed to be helping _you_ get over _your _anger."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm definitely calm now," Max said, once again taking in the breathtaking view.  
  
"You know, maybe Logan really did forget."  
  
Max sighed, "Maybe."  
  
"All I can say is, is it really worth risking your own happiness on one stupid mistake?" The look on Alec's face was entirely serious but amongst the depth of his eyes lingered a sense of insurmountable sadness.  
  
"Since when did you get this wise?"  
  
"I always was Max, I just never let you know."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well I didn't want another reason for you to get mad at me."  
  
"No, I mean . . . thanks for . . . this." Max said, knowing there was no word to describe how she was feeling at this very moment.  
  
Alec turned to look at her, before smiling very genuinely. "It was the least I could do."  
  
"But still, thank you."  
  
Alec nodded as Max's words still hung in the air. Max felt almost weightless sitting up in the sky. The rare genuine smile, she had received from Alec, together with the turmoil of emotions inside her, just added to the very pleasant phenomenon. Both transgenics sat in utter silence for the next few hours, as they waited patiently for the arrival of the new day.

* * *

A/N 2 - Ok, I have absolutely no idea where the tree idea came from but let me know what you thought! Can I also say a massive thank you to all my reviewers so far and unless you haven't guessed so far, this will turn out M/A! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season! Rating: PG Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots Pairing: M/L/A Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"And what time do you call this?"  
  
Original Cindy had been watching Max in the light of dawn, as she crept into the apartment with all the stealth of a cat.  
  
Max flushed at being caught red handed and smiled apologetically towards Cindy, who was leaned up against the doorway.  
  
"I just went for a ride," Max answered, knowing that she wasn't exactly lying.  
  
"Uh huh," Cindy nodded, obviously not believing her. She knew her girl far too well when it came to telling the truth. Walking into the room, she sat herself down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her, "spill."  
  
Max reluctantly took the seat Cindy had offered and sat fiddling with her jacket.  
  
"So come on the truth girl, where were you?"  
  
Max had two options, either make up some crap and force Cindy to believe it or just tell her the truth,  
  
"I was up in a tree."  
  
Max kept her face as straight as she possibly could as she watched with amusement the look on Cindy's face.  
  
"Up in a tree?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Now that's a new one Max!"  
  
"Well you asked where I was."  
  
Cindy was silent for a while. "You're serious?"  
  
"Yes," Max smiled, "can I go now?"  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't cats supposed to get stuck up in trees?"  
  
Max laughed.  
  
"So you were all by yourself in a tree?"  
  
Cindy ever the perceptive one noticed the brief tensing of Max's jaw and instantly knew the answer to the question, "who?"  
  
"Alec," Max sighed.  
  
There was another bout of silence.  
  
"You were up in a tree with golden boy?" Cindy was having a hard time believing her ears, "Is he still alive?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "You know contrary to popular belief, I do not beat the crap out of Alec at every opportunity I get. He's very capable of looking after himself."  
  
"I'll let the fact that you just complimented Alec slip, if you tell me what the hell you were both doing up in a tree for a whole night?"  
  
Taking a big breath, Max tried to give a short explanation, "I went over to see Logan, I was angry at Logan coz apparently he just forgot about dinner yesterday, I wanted to go get myself drunk, Alec had a better idea, we drove to the middle of nowhere, climbed a tree, admired the view, watched a sunrise and then, I got some sleep!" Max said, looking longingly in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
If Cindy had got any of that, she would have laughed, "Girl, could you repeat that slowly?" "Logan got caught up with some S1W business and the dinner party completely slipped his mind."  
  
"So you were angry?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Where does Alec fit in all this?"  
  
"Well I was fuming basically, and thought it would be a good idea to drown myself in alcohol but Alec told me it wouldn't help."  
  
"This coming from a guy who practically lives at the bar?"  
  
Max nodded again, "Anyway he said he had a better idea."  
  
"This was the whole climbing a tree thing?"  
  
"Yeah, like Space Needle's my sanctuary, this was his, especially after Rachel."  
  
Cindy nodded, finally starting to take it seriously. Max temporarily forgot her desire to go crashing into bed as she began to recount what she could only describe as an intense and magical experience, that she would be damned not to go through again.  
  
"Wow," was all Cindy could say as she listened to Max's descriptions. Her superb memory allowing everything she had seen to form a clear and vivid picture in her mind.  
  
". . . so here I am," Max finished.  
  
OC was silent again as she began debating with her inner self.  
  
"What?" Max asked as she watched Cindy's thinking face.  
  
"It's just I've never heard of Alec do anything that sweet before."  
  
Max started to fell uncomfortable under Cindy's watchful eyes, "uh yeah."  
  
"It's just the whole thing sounds so . . . romantic."  
  
Max tried to fight her blushing cheeks, "it wasn't romantic!" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Honey, a sunrise over mountains is nothing but romantic."

"He was trying to be friend that's all."  
  
"He likes you," she said all of a sudden.  
  
"What!"  
  
"It's obvious!"  
  
"Cindy you're talking a load of crap. We have a very antagonistic relationship: you of all people should know that!"  
  
"That's coz he likes you Max, more than just a friend, and I'm willing to go a leap here and say you like him too."  
  
"Ok Cindy, you've completely lost your mind! So, maybe his less self-centred behaviour has made him slightly more amiable but me having a thing for Alec! That's just ridiculous! Need I remind you, I'm with Logan at the moment?"  
  
"Even so Boo, it doesn't mean you can't have the hots for other guys too."  
  
Max shook her head vigorously, attempting furiously to get some words out of her mouth but Cindy wasn't going to give her the chance. Getting up, she walked back towards her bedroom, "You mark my words Max, you'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
With that, Max was left alone still completely tongue tied. Make that brain tied as well. Cindy was usually right about these sorts of things but she certainly wasn't right about this! No way.  
  
A/N 2- Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it!


	10. Chapter Ten

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season!

Rating: PG

Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots

Pairing: M/L/A

Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!

Author's note 2: The beginning of this chapter is just Max arguing with herself, hopefully it's clear who's who. The Max not in italics is the 'Max in denial' and the Max in italics is the Max that she's trying to ignore. Ok, I think I'm confusing you all, so I'll just leave it for you to read!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
'I don't like Alec, I mean come on, cocky, thinks he's God's gift to women Alec? Cindy may be an expert at this sort of thing but she's way off the mark. I mean I love Logan. Completely 100% in love with Logan, there's no other way I'd describe it . . . _'but,'_ came another voice inside her head. 'But no buts', Max retorted, 'He just gets on my nerves, crawls under my skin and just gets to me. He is completely and utterly annoying and I just see straight through his charms, unlike many airheads. He is in no certain terms, a typical, chauvinistic male . . .'  
  
_'But he's not. He's a soldier. An X-5. Under that tough, womanising exterior, is a guy who's been through a nightmare that you can't even begin to imagine. He's not always alright but he stays strong, and that's admirable . . .'  
  
_'But his constant showing off, now that's not admirable. I mean Logan is nothing like that, he's smart and funny _but_ . . .but no buts! I love Logan. I do, then why the hell am I thinking of Alec? _Coz Cindy says he likes you._ Oh right! See I knew it, it's always his fault! He's the only reason I'm confused, he's the only guy who gets me all riled up but why on earth does he affect me this much?  
  
_Because secretly you like what he does to you. He puts a bit of fire back into your life. Not to mention the fact that no one has ever done anything as sweet as he did yesterday. I mean you're never gonna forget that are you?'  
_  
'No,' Max shook her head.  
  
_'Well there you go then, problem sorted.'_  
  
"But I love Logan!" Max yelled into the empty room, as she threw a cushion at high speed across the room, knocking off the lamp shade. 'Oops – see all Alec's fault!'

* * *

"Come on girl, it's time to party!"  
  
"Cindy, I'd love to but I said I'll help Logan out with some eyes-only stuff tonight."  
  
"Yeah well, he said he were gonna come to Joshua's dinner party," Cindy challenged.  
  
"He forgot."  
  
"So now you're defending him?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll come, let me just phone him."  
  
"Well hurry up, coz you need to get ready. Tonight is all about having fun, my girl!"  
  
Max smiled at her best friend, maybe all she needed to do was let her hair down. Everything will seem a lot easier to deal with then. That's what she hoped anyway.

* * *

"So what did he say," Cindy asked as they walked into the bar.  
  
"He sounded hurt."  
  
"Hurt? Honey all you're doing is having some fun."  
  
"He thinks I'm doing this in order to spite him."  
  
"Ooh, what did you say?"  
  
"I told him that he had it wrong and that I was sorry but I just couldn't come tonight. And then I put the phone down."  
  
"Well, good for you! Now I say we hit the dance floor!"  
  
"I say let's go!" Max smiled, finally letting loose as she followed OC down.  
  
Max squeezed herself passed all the dancers, to find her own spot but nearly walked into a pretty blond.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going bitch!" she shrieked.  
  
"Sorry," Max apologised.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Max felt her temperature soaring, all she had to do was snap the little girl's fingernails and she'd go crying all the way home. But Max, knowing that discretion was the name of her game at the moment, dropped it and walked away.  
  
"What happened there, Max?" asked Cindy as she rejoined her.  
  
"Bitchy Barbie, just got slightly mouthy."  
  
"Hey I've seen her before," Cindy said as she looked at the girl more closely.  
  
Max raised her eyebrows, "you do?"  
  
"Wasn't she . . . oh yeah, I remember, some girl Alec was flirting with the other day."  
  
"I should have known," Max said her face shrivelling with disgust, "I'm gonna get a drink."  
  
"Ok," Cindy said to Max's disappearing back.

* * *

The bartender came to a halt in front of Max, "What can I get ya?" The man was fairly old, late fourties and looked as though he had spent most of his life behind a bar.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'll have a . . ."  
  
Max stopped as she realised she no longer had his attention. Following his line of eyesight, her eyes came to rest on none other than bitchy Barbie and friends. They were giggling like embarrassing school girls and her transgenic hearing allowed her to hear every word being said.  
  
"So Gina, has he called yet?"  
  
'Gina – Barbie suits you better.'

"Actually, the son of a bitch called me up this morning!"  
  
'Ooh Alec, what did you do this time?' Max smirked.  
  
"He said and I quote, 'you're a really nice girl Gina but I don't think it's gonna work'", she said, doing a rather miserable attempt of mimicking Alec.  
  
"What!" her friends chirped.  
  
"He said, it wouldn't be fair on me coz, get this, he loves someone else!"  
  
This resulted in a lot of hissing from fellow companions. Max almost felt the need to join them. 'Great thing to tell a girl! Alec you should know better than that!'  
  
"So I got spittin' mad but he swore he hadn't been two timing, coz the girl he loves apparently doesn't wanna know him."  
  
'Nice to see that not all women have lost their senses,' Max thought silently.  
  
"This girl sounds like she needs a good slap around the face," said another blond.  
  
"Lucky bitch," sighed Gina. "Oh well, never mind, I say we hit the dance floor again!"  
  
"Yeah!" they all whooped.  
  
'Alec in love? Yeah right!' Max felt like laughing, but then she remembered that Alec was only very capable of loving. She had seen him break down over Rachel, right in front of her eyes, and now the same feeling of an almost weightlessness came over her as the bimbo's words sunk into her head.  
  
_"the girl he loves doesn't wanna know him"  
  
_'Could that mean? No it couldn't . . .'  
  
Max was brought out of her thoughts by a huge hairy hand being waved in her face.  
  
"Excuse me miss," her ears finally heard. "Huh?" her head jerked up to face the old bartender.  
  
"What would you like?" he said emphasising every single word.  
  
"Home"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going home," Max said getting up abruptly to look for Cindy and tell her that she had had enough of partying for one night.

* * *

A/N 3- I'm sorry if that was slightly random, the whole Gina thing, but I just needed something to help bring Max out of her denial. Although I don't think she's quite there yet. The next chapter sees her getting closer to the truth and it should be up soon. In the mean time, please keep reviewing! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season!

Rating: PG

Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots

Pairing: M/L/A

Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!

Chapter Eleven  
  
Max had initially wanted to go home and sleep, then she changed her mind and decided she wanted to get up onto Space Needle. But after the whole tree thing, she didn't know whether or not the place would still have the same effect on her.  
  
Her second option had been to go and see Logan, but she just couldn't make herself to go. Even though she knew in her heart, that Logan would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, that spark they used to share had long gone out. She had never been brave enough to admit it. Her 'we're not like that' relationship had been her security blanket ever since they had met.  
  
She was afraid to love. But then again she had every right to be. Renfro had once said she was poison and looking back at her life now, Max realised she had only been partly right. If Max really was poison, then how comes Alec hadn't left her yet? He had stuck by her, even through her constant insults and belittling. Her mind drifted back to Barbie in the bar, well more specifically what she had said.  
  
Something in Max snapped into place as she replayed the words in her head. Getting onto her motorbike, Max revved up the engine. She knew exactly where she was going.

* * *

Max walked into the room, the floorboards creaking under her feet. Amazingly, Joshua slept through it. He was curled up in the corner of the room on the floor with one of 'Father's books' beside him. Max pulled her eyes away from the Big fella and headed down to the basement.

* * *

She stared at the painting. It all made sense now and she was in awe of Joshua's perceptiveness. It was a triangle – a damn triangle. The red, symbolising love, anger and hurt, linked them all but strangely the green, jealousy, linked only Joshua's representations of Logan and Alec.  
  
'Why would Alec be jealous of Logan? Or is it the other way round? But why would Logan be jealous of Alec, I mean I don't love Alec?' Max looked at the painting again, "Well Joshua thinks you do," she said as she looked at the red that joined them.  
  
"Joshua thinks what?"  
  
Max turned around. Thankfully it was dark in the basement because she was pretty sure she was a nice shade of pink.  
  
"Uh nothing," Max said not so convincingly.  
  
Alec looked from Max to the painting she had been looking at. "He calls it 'Max, Logan and Alec'," Alec said, "although I think 'Triangle' would sum it up better."  
  
Max's breath caught in her throat as Alec came to stand behind her. "Alec," she started, not quite sure what it was that she wanted to say. Turning around to face him, she tried again, "Why did you stick around?"  
  
Alec watched her intently. Normally he'd give her some twisted, not so serious answer but he could see that she desperately sought some clarity and he wasn't going to be the one to deny her that.  
  
"Max you saved my life. You were the person who broke down the high Manticore walls surrounding me and if you hadn't, then I wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
Max was silent.  
  
"Sometimes," he continued, "I wonder why it is that I've stayed, coz Maxie you have hurt me."  
  
His voice wasn't accusing nor hatred fuelled but one that sounded dejected and almost empty. His sincerity filled Max's eyes with small tears. "I can live with the insults, to be honest, I prefer the insults."  
  
"As opposed to?" Max asked, not sure she wanted to hear his answer.  
  
Alec said nothing. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor. His uncharacteristic silence sparked Max's need for an answer to her question. Slowly, she reached out and closed the gap between them. Using her finger, she lifted his chin, so that his sparkling hazel-green eyes met hers. Her hand lingered on his cheek as she waited for her answer.  
  
"Seeing you with a guy who makes you happy."  
  
Max felt stung at hearing the words. Her hand dropped instantly to her side as she took a step back. She looked desperately at him; she must have heard him wrong. But no, his eyes were covered in nothing but honesty.  
  
"Ok, so I get it, I'm hurting you because I'm happy and you're not," she said, her voice dripping with bitterness.  
  
At that moment she saw Alec's eyes shift, as he realised his mistake and utter panic filled them,  
  
"Max, I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
"No, no, it's perfectly clear what you meant," Max said as she rushed to walk away from him.  
  
"I . . ." Alec stuttered frantically as he watched her walk away. "I meant; I want that guy to be me!" he finally yelled.  
  
Max stopped instantly. Not trusting herself to turn around, she remained facing the door as her heart continued its frantic beating.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch the one you want to be with, pining away for a guy she can't even _touch_?" His voice cracked under its yelling, "Do you know how much will power it took to stay behind, knowing that I'll never be more than a punching bag to you? God Max! All I want is for you to be happy and if that guy's Logan, then I accept that, but it doesn't mean it's gonna hurt any less."  
  
"So why stay?" Max asked, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Hope. Hope that maybe one day you might at least see me as a friend and not the ol' screw up who lost you your one and only chance of a cure. Hope that maybe one day, I can repay you for what _you've_ given _me_."  
  
Max turned ever so slowly to look up at Alec. His brilliant hazel-green eyes were graced with unshed tears and she could clearly see his anguish and regret at exposing himself to such a courageous degree. His only mercy was now in Max's hands,  
  
"So Max, is there a point in me staying?"  
  
The words echoed in Max's head, as she faced the idea of a life without 'goldenboy' and his smart alecky ways. Could she go on as normal without him? Would she miss him? But that wasn't really the point, was it? It was what he meant to her now and she didn't have to think twice as to what the answer to that was.  
  
"No."  
  
Max watched Alec recover from the single syllable. Covering his face with an impermeable mask, he smiled weakly, "I'll get out of your hair then."  
  
For the second time that night, Max reached out and grabbed Alec.  
  
"What is it that you want Max? I can't stay and go. I can't do both!" he yelled, pulling instantly away from her grip.  
  
"No, you're not a screw up," Max said calmly, "You don't need to repay me for anything and you became a friend, someone I actually care about, a very long time ago. So no, you don't have to leave and no I don't want you to."  
  
"So where does that leave us?" Alec managed to stammer out, "I mean you know how I . . . feel."  
  
"I honestly don't know," Max sighed, "My feelings for you are . . . complicated."  
  
Alec cleared his throat as an attempt to hide his vulnerable, love torn alter ego.  
  
"You actually have feelings for me?" His former cocky self was slowly returning.  
  
"Like I said they're complicated."

"Well complicated's one word I'd use to describe you."  
  
Max smiled, "I need some time."  
  
Alec nodded. He was still a mess really. He had gone through so many conflicting emotions in the last ten seconds, he wasn't sure how he should be feeling at both his and her confessions.  
  
Max's cheeks felt like they were burning up as she watched Alec trying to suppress his grin. His reversion back to cocky jerk, for once in her life, was actually comforting. She didn't know when or how her feelings for him had changed, but Alec's own bravery had encouraged her to open up, and now that she had, a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll um see you at work," Max said as she backed away from him.  
  
Alec just nodded, still stupefied by recent events. Giving him an almost self conscious smile, Max turned and left. Alec stood staring at the door for a _very_ long time after that.

* * *

A/N 2- Thank you so much for all the reviews I've got so far, they really cheer me up, especially since I'm still stuck doing exams, so thank you. Also, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I wasn't so sure of it at first. I think Alec's slightly out of character but I tried my best with him and I'm hoping it's not too bad! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season!

Rating: PG

Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots

Pairing: M/L/A

Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!

Chapter Twelve  
  
Max hadn't slept a wink that night; not that she usually slept much anyway. Never since meeting X5-494 and aptly naming him Alec, had Max imagined that she would be in this position of having him as a rival for her love.  
  
To Max, Alec had always been the self absorbed, immoral X-5 who never ceased to irritate her no matter what he did. Be it his smiles, laughing, flirting or arrogant remarks, they had always left her in customary exasperation.  
  
With Logan, there was always this sense of easiness, which now after heavy scrutiny, had been the reason in turning what they once shared, into something inanimate and lifeless.  
  
Even though Alec aggravated her in a way like none other; their relationship was anything but lifeless. In no lamer terms, he made her feel alive. With him, she was able to release her true feline fighting spirit. She could be herself.  
  
Alec wasn't a bad person; Max had realised that a very long time ago. To be honest, he was probably one of the better transgenics she had freed. It was because of his carefree attitude and his deeply hidden away morals and sense of justice, that he was able to turn his back on Manticore. Not every transgenic could escape Manticore in both body and mind. But Alec had.  
  
What made her feelings for Alec all the more strange; was the fact that every time she looked at him, she was also looking at her brother, Ben. If she continued to be honest with herself though, she never saw Ben in Alec anymore. Once that had been all she could see and it had been a major factor in causing all that friction between them both. But now, she saw Alec through and through.  
  
Getting passed her initial hatred and distrust for the X-5, Max had slowly begun to see more of his admirable qualities. The subtle ones. His stunning good looks and beautiful eyes were the not so subtle ones but admirable nevertheless. She usually tried to ignore them, not wanting to add to his already (although justified) impressive ego. It was his emotional strength she had come to admire. He was always the one to dust himself off and try again. He was a genuinely caring person whilst not being suffocating at the same time. He understood her, more than she understood herself. That in itself was quite unnerving since they had only known each other for about a year. He had understood what she had needed after her fight with Logan and he had been there, as a friend, to help her.  
  
Even more admirable, was the fact that he had stayed behind in Seattle to try and sort out the mess he had caused between her and Logan, and in the process he had had the audacity to fall in love with her. A girl, who did nothing but constantly hurl abuse in his face. Max wondered whether or not she was worthy of such love. She was truly blessed to still have a friend in Alec, and his courage to finally tell her how he had been feeling for so very long, only served as an awakening for Max. She really was a 'lucky bitch', her memory momentarily flicking back to the girl in the bar and her previous cynicism.  
  
Alec had had his fair share of being brave and taking risks. Now it was Max's turn.  
  
A/N 2- Thank you for all the feedback on the previous chapter, it was very helpful. This chapter was just an insight into Max's thoughts, so I'm sorry for the lack of action and for it being short. The next chapter is the penultimate and it should be up in a couple of days. Please let me know what you think so far, any constructive criticism is welcome. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Triangle**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season!

Rating: PG

Summary: Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots

Pairing: M/L/A

Author's note: I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!

**Chapter Thirteen  
**  
Max wasn't sure what she was going to say. She had nearly backed out after hearing the friendly and open voice from the other side of the door, but she knew she could no longer prolong the torture.  
  
Stepping into the apartment, Max felt very out of place for the first time. His home had apparently already realised her intentions and its unwelcoming vibes only helped to prepare her for what was to come.  
  
"Hey Max!" Logan wheeled himself into the room, stopping just metres in front of her. Max did her best to smile, "Hey Logan."  
  
Logan's face fell as he saw through her mask, "I know you're probably still really angry at me, and you have every right to be, but I wanna make it up to you."  
  
"Logan . . ."  
  
"So I was thinking, maybe Joshua could come round here, and we can have dinner . . ."  
  
"Logan . . ."  
  
"I mean I'll cook . . ."  
  
"Logan, please just listen to me!"  
  
Logan finally snapped out of his ramblings at the unfamiliar tense voice. He looked up carefully at Max; she was nervous, her hands were fiddling with her zip and her hair looked a mess. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Logan, you do realise just how much you mean to me right?"  
  
"Um, if it's anything like I feel for you, then yeah I do."  
  
"You've got to understand that they'll always be a part of me that does . . ."  
  
"Max, what's going on?" Max was silent, which did nothing to help the sickening feeling erupting deep in his stomach.  
  
Max plucking up her courage looked straight into Logan's eyes. If she was going to do this, then he was going to have to believe her the first time round.  
  
"I don't think we're meant to be together."  
  
"Max, it was just dinner!"  
  
"No Logan, it's not just about the dinner. It's about us. It's not the same anymore."  
  
Logan found himself getting angry, "No, it's not about us, it's about you! My feelings for you are the same as they always were and always will be, but it's your feelings that have changed."  
  
Max didn't deny it.  
  
"Oh I see," Logan started spitefully, "I'm guessing you got a little bored because things got tough with the virus and so now you're running away. I mean, why shouldn't you? It's what you're best at!"  
  
Logan hadn't intended to be so malevolent but the thought of losing Max was driving him to the edge. The edge of his sanity, happiness and his life.  
  
Max's eyes blazed with fury, she hadn't expected it to be easy but she hadn't expected this from Logan.  
  
"No actually Logan, if I still loved you the way I used to, then this virus problem wouldn't even be an issue. But that's just it. I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Max, come on, we can sort it out," Logan pleaded desperately, as he began to realise he really was losing her.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan."  
  
"No you're not," Logan scoffed, shaking his head.  
  
Max said nothing. Realising she had caused enough damage, she turned to walk away.  
  
"Before you go," his voice came out strained, "at least tell me who?" Max looked at him. She didn't know how to answer him, but thankfully he answered his own question.  
  
"It's Alec, isn't it?" The incredulity in his voice was clearly evident.  
  
Max's continued silence told him everything he needed to know. Logan let out a bitter laugh. "Ok, so I lose you to a big headed, irresponsible jerk, do I? Well I hope you're very happy, I mean you two in that case –"  
  
She didn't let him finish, walking out of his apartment, she slammed the door shut behind her. She had wanted to remain friends but it seemed at least for now, that it wasn't going to be possible.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks, as she made her way outside, not sure whether it was guilt or relief that had caused them. Climbing onto her motorbike, Max set out to find Alec; her next mammoth task. Even if she and Alec weren't going to happen, Max knew that her relationship with Logan hadn't been sacrificed. For the first time in ages; she felt free.  
  
A/N 2- Well I hoped you liked the break up! The next chapter is the last! Sorry! Let me know what you thought and thank you so much to all my reviewers so far. SmilinStar xxx 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Triangle  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them coz if I did, then there would be a third season!

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Max, Logan and Alec – join the dots

**Pairing:** M/L/A

**Author's note:** I'm not particularly good at writing fanfics but I enjoy them, so why the heck not hey? This is my third DA fic but the first one I'm putting on the net, so please read and review!!!!   
  
**Chapter Fourteen**  
  
"Hang on, hang on!" yelled Alec at the loud insistent knocks on his door, as he appeared from his bedroom, hair still wet and a mess from his shower. Muttering under his breath about something to do with patience, he ripped open his door in annoyance.  
  
"Max?" His truly surprised face at seeing his unexpected guest only served to make him look even more adorable.  
  
"Hi," Max smiled uncomfortably, as she remained at the doorway, "Can I uh, come in?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Alec said moving to the side to let her in.  
  
He closed the door behind them as Max walked into the centre of the room. He studied her carefully. A visit from Max was very rare and he couldn't help think that her impromptu visit had something to do with their earlier conversation. That possibility only helped to charge his ever present nerves.  
  
"Is everything ok?" he asked stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Yeah," Max nodded, "Everything's fine."  
  
Alec took one step forward, "Are you sure?"  
  
"No actually," Max looked down at the floor as she walked forward, "I went to see Logan . . . and . . . well it's um, over."  
  
"In that case," Alec took another step, "Are you ok?"  
  
Max shrugged her shoulders as she inched closer to him, "I've never felt better."  
  
"Well, if you're happy-"  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"Exactly," Alec smiled, as the gap between them came down to just a few inches.  
  
Max looked up at him. She was close enough to see the hazel flecks in his green eyes and the still slightly damp skin from his shower.  
  
"So what was it that you came to see me about, Maxie?"  
  
His slightly raised eyebrows and dancing eyes told Max that he already knew. Max had exactly two options; tell him or tell him. And tell him she did, using the option that didn't need words.  
  
Getting up on her tip toes, she placed a short, soft, sweet, lingering kiss on his lips, not even giving him the chance to respond.  
  
"I just don't do the whole clichéd 'I love you' speech," Max smiled mischievously as she moved away.  
  
"So was that . . . um . . . an 'I love you'?" he stammered, having an obvious difficulty in coping with the unexpected kiss, but then honestly, what else would he expect of Max?  
  
"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself pretty boy."  
  
"I'd much rather you did it for me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you would, but . . ." Max paused dramatically, "I've got to get to work early tomorrow."

"Max, you can't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Max asked feigning innocence, knowing full well that she was driving Alec crazy.  
  
"Kiss me and then run off with some lame excuse about getting to work early. When do you ever get to work early? Or even care for that matter?"  
  
Max laughed, "I think I've found your Achilles' heel."  
  
"_You_ are my Achilles' heel!"  
  
"Oh, I know," Max said as she walked backwards to the door, "I know." With that, she walked out of Alec's apartment and disappeared down the hallway. She didn't get quite far enough away from him, not to hear him whinge her name, "Maaaaax! I'm gonna get you for this!"  
  
'Oh and I'll be more than willing for you to,' Max smiled inwardly, as she walked out of the apartment block. 'Must remember to get Cindy, oh and Joshua, something,' she mentally noted, as Joshua's painting filled her mind. Triangle – nuh uh. Just a nice never ending straight line; he needed to get painting again.  
  
The End

* * *

A/N 2- Well that's that then! I hope you liked it! I didn't go for passion at the end, to be honest I suck at it, but I thought I'd leave it like that. Max and Alec's relationship in my opinion is serious at heart but light hearted on the surface, so that's why I decided to end it like that. Let me know if you thought it worked or didn't. I completely value all your opinions and thank you so much for ALL the reviews this story got. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Ok, well I'm off to write another chapter for 'Freedom on the inside'! Once again THANK YOU!!!! SmilinStar xxx 


End file.
